Fenomenos paranormales
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: [AU, hist. corta, LokixMayura]Mayura recibe una extraña carta, que tal si descubriendo el enigma escondido tras este misterio conoce a la persona que llegará a ser especial para ella? Tal vez el amor no estaba tan lejos como ella creía... o sí? R&R plis!
1. La extraña mansión Introducción

Nuevo fic!. Empecemos!.

**Título**: Fenómenos Paranormales.

**Autora:** KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Anime**: Matantei Loki Ragnarök

**Pareja**: LokixMayura.

**Fenómenos Paranormales**

Miro a mi alrededor, contemplando este paisaje que me rodea rememoro el motivo por el cual me encuentro en este lugar, rodeada del infinito y hasta tormentoso silencio. La mansión que se encuentra ante mí es la causa de ello, la mansión fantasmagórica a la cual me tendré que enfrentar para descubrir los misterios que envuelven esta antigua y casi destruida casa en lo más recóndito de la ciudad.

 **Flash Back **

Esta mañana me desperté más temprano de lo habitual. Escuché los pedidos de mi padre por lo que me apresuré a cambiarme y a listarme el pelo con un par de pinzas a cada lado de mi rosado cabello lo cual me hacía ver más juvenil. Cuando ya estuve bajo y preparada con mi uniforme y mi mochila vi que mi padre ya no se encontraba, lo cual me sorprendió bastante ya que no creí haber tardado tanto.

Salí al jardín en su busca, fue allí donde me encontré con un joven llamado Narugami que decía tener una correspondencia para mí muy importante. Después de haber firmado el recibo y de haberme despedido del muchacho procedí a abrir la carta.

Lo que había dentro me sorprendió, más que por su misteriosa procedencia por su dudoso significado. Era un mapa de las afueras de la ciudad, era fácil deducir que era lo que se quería llamar la atención ya que en el centro del plano se encontraba, alejado del resto de las viviendas, una desolada mansión de grandes dimensiones. Todo esto lo sabía porque venía acompañado de una fotografía. Aparte de esto, no había nada más.

No sabía que hacer y tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar ya que en ese preciso instante vi a mi padre acercarse con el periódico del día en una mano y con la otra jugando con las llaves de automóvil.

Escondí rápidamente la carta en mi mochila y corrí hacia él.

Más tarde, en el colegio, ya intentaría averiguar más cosas sobre esa extraña carta.

Instituto ----

Al mediodía…

-Mayura –escuché que Machi, una compañera de clase y gran amiga, me llamaba-.

-Dime.

Machi se acercó a mí y tomando asiento a mi lado me miró de manera preocupante.

-¿Te pasa algo?.

Yo sonreí un poco tímidamente, la verdad había estado un poco extraña las últimas horas ya que no dejaba de pensar en esa misteriosa carta, no podía concentrarme en clase y había veces que no escuchaba cuando alguna compañera me llamaba. De todo modos, y aún siendo normal en mí, Machi parecía preocuparse más que el resto. Seguramente porque no estaba demasiado al corriente de mi vena paranormal.

-Después de clase espérame –me pidió- quiero acompañarte a casa, no tienes muy buena cara…

-No hay problema, Machi.

No quería que se preocupara por mí, me hacía sentir mal. Sabía que su casa quedaba algo alejada de la mía lo que le tomaría más tiempo en llegar y además ella solía cuidar de su hermano ya que sus padres normalmente iban de viaje de negocios. A parte, quería aprovechar la salida de la escuela para asomarme a ver la zona de los planos, sentía demasiada curiosidad.

Machi pareció pensárselo pero después de insistir un poco se dio por vencida y dijo que nos separaríamos en la esquina que da al templo. Yo acepté. En ese momento llegó el profesor, parecía más enfadado que de costumbre así que no volvimos a hablar.

Cuando vi a Machi alejarse por el templo me tomé un respiro y apoyándome contra un barandal saqué los sobres de mi mochila y observé de nuevo el plano. Quedaba algo lejos pero la curiosidad me mataba. Llegué al cabo de tres cuartos de hora. Pero lo que allí me encontré, simplemente, no era ni remotamente lo que me había imaginado…

 **Fin Flash Back  **

La casa todavía queda lejos y aún así puedo notar un horrible escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Viendo este paisaje, deprimente, muerto… Es como si, los territorios que envolvieran la mansión, estuvieran maldecidos, condenados a la muerte.

Se trata de una gran y tétrica mansión aparentemente de muchos años de construcción. Mansión, la cual, está rodeada de una pesada aura, las oscuras nubes cubren todo el cielo dando un toque tétrico y la lluvia cae pesadamente sobre la seca y pobre vegetación. Es un terreno grande y en mal estado. El ambiente es maligno y fantasmagórico.

Ahogo un gemido al tiempo que me doy valor para acercarme. Solo cuando estoy a unos pocos metros de la casa me doy tiempo para observarla un poco de cerca. Es enorme, no cabe duda, y eso me hace sentir remotamente pequeña e insignificante. Todo esto me asusta un poco, mis amigas suelen ser algo temerosas y confunden mi curiosidad con una búsqueda casi temeraria de lo paranormal, y sin embargo, y aún sabiendo que esto es una de las "pruebas" que he estado siempre buscando no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

Pero eso no es todo, lo que veo a continuación me deja sin aliento, justo cuando alzo la mirada a la planta superior, en una de las ventanas, rodeada por la oscuridad se halla una figura, casi difuminada. Retrocedo un par de pasos, acongojada. Siento mis piernas petrificadas, no puedo dejar de mirar aquella figura. Es en ese momento que desaparece lo cual me hace recobrar el sentido y salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la mansión para recuperar el aliento.

Pero justo cuando apoyo una de mis manos contra el hierro de la puerta parece abrirse un mecanismo haciendo que la puerta se corriese y que yo cayese en el interior de la mansión.

Oscuridad.

No consigo ver nada.

Miedo.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?.

Impotencia.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era salir lo más pronto posible de allí…

**Continuará…**

NdK: Hola! El fic está basado en un sueño que tuve aunque no es exactamente igual ya que quise cambiar algunas cosas para adaptarlo a los personajes de M.L.R. Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad todavía no está muy emocionante pero recién aparecerá Loki y ya veréis!.

Espero que me mandéis algún review.

Cuídense y hasta la próxima!.

Keru.


	2. Detrás del espejo

**Título**: Fenómenos Paranormales.

**Autora:** KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Anime**: Matantei Loki Ragnarök

**Pareja**: LokixMayura.

En el capítulo anterior…:

Mayura recibe una carta con los planos de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Con todo el misterio Mayura decide acercarse para averiguar que hay detrás de este suceso. Lo que encuentra allí la deja sin aliento ya que es extremadamente extraño, pero justo cuando el miedo se apodera de ella hasta el punto de abandonar su hazaña al haber visto una extraña figura en el interior, un mecanismo secreto se abre haciendo que ella quede atrapada en su interior. ¿Qué hará Mayura¿Podrá salir de allí?.

**Fenómenos Paranormales**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Detrás del espejo**

Cierro mis ojos, intentando apaciguar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. Siento que de un momento a otro éste saldrá de mi pecho. Tengo miedo, y mucho. Estoy atrapada dentro de una mansión en la cual nunca he estado, me es totalmente desconocida y además… se que no estoy sola. Y no es una persona común, no… ese ser que he visto a través de la ventana no parecía real…

Está completamente oscuro hasta el punto que no puedo distinguir mi propia figura. Doy un par de pasos a ciegas, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro por si topo con algo. Pero el lugar en el que me encuentro parece ser tan grande que nunca encuentro su final. Realmente empiezo a preguntarme si la sala no está bajo los efectos de algún tipo de hechizo que hace que no encuentre salida alguna… Pero en ese caso sería más obvio pensar que realmente no estoy aquí, como que es un sueño, por ejemplo.

Estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me inmuté cuando mis manos chocaron contra algo sólido haciendo que, al seguir caminando, me golpease en la cabeza contra algo duro.

-Auch!

Se me escapa. Me llevo una mano a la boca viendo mi gran error. Si realmente había alguien por muy bajito que hubiera hablado ya sabría que estoy aquí. Intento calmarme, sin embargo realmente no soy muy consciente cuando mis piernas empiezan a correr por si solas. Solo se que he de alejarme de aquí.

Detengo la carrera cuando siento que ya casi no puedo respirar, me agacho un poco apoyando las manos sobre mis rodillas mientras intento recuperar el aliento. Cuando volteo la mirada a mi derecha veo una antorcha encendida apoyada en la pared. Cuanto más me acerco más voy reconociendo el lugar en el que me encuentro. Una vez frente a la antorcha, y permitiéndome haberla cogido, ilumino el camino alrededor.

A la izquierda hay una puerta que supongo que da al sótano o algún tipo de estante. Por otro lado, a la derecha, se halla la entrada a las escaleras ya que estas siguen arriba por la parte superior al frente. El resto de la habitación es un gran salón rodeado de antigüedades y además cuelga en la pared un gran cuadro con una mujer muy bella retratada. Es de buen ver, con el cabello corto y rizado, de una tonalidad castaño claro. Tiene la piel pálida, lo cual contrarresta con sus labios pintados de un fuerte color rojo pasión.

Miro de nuevo las escaleras y me doy valor para subir a la planta superior, no se a que le temo, yo siempre he estado buscando una razón por la cual creer en los fenómenos paranormales y sin embargo ahora que parece que he encontrado uno solo se esconderme y cerrar los ojos. ¿No es eso patético?.

Al terminar la escalera solo hay un largo pasillo con algunos adornos y uno que otro recipiente con unas extrañas flores amarillas artificiales. Al final de este pasillo hay una ancha puerta de cristal.

En el largo recorrido hasta esa puerta hay un gran espejo colgado en la pared. Sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hago detengo mi paso para observarme en el espejo. Sin embargo lo que veo me deja totalmente estupefacta. Al principio no veo más que mi propia cara, pálida y cansada, pero después es como si detrás de mi propio rostro apareciese de pronto los contornos difusos de otra cara.

Doy dos pasos atrás respirando hondo varias veces, no debo empezar a imaginarme cosas.

Sin embargo cuando vuelvo a mirar sigo viendo el mismo contorno, el cual no pertenece a mi cara. La figura va cobrando intensidad hasta convertirse en el rostro apuesto y varonil de un chico de aproximadamente un par de años más que yo. La imagen era tan nítida que parecía pertenecer a un espectro, pero sin embargo, sus ojos verdes parecían tener vida propia, resaltando de cualquier otro reflejo. Interponiéndose entre la realidad y la imaginación. Esos ojos, parecían brillar con luz propia.

Niego abruptamente con la cabeza al tiempo que corro hasta la puerta.

He vuelto a huir.

Pero sin embargo no lo logro. La puerta parece cerrada con llave. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, no soy capaz de regresar hacia las escaleras. No si eso significaba tener que pasar junto a ese espejo que mostraba más de lo que yo quería ver…

Intento desesperadamente abrir, por la fuerza, la maldita puerta. Incluso empiezo a hacer palanca con mis piernas y a estirar con todas mis fuerzas la manivela. Se que si sigo así no haré más que romperla pero no me importa demasiado. Al fin y al cabo quien quiera que me haya encerrado aquí no merece ningún tipo de consideración de mi parte. Lo único que quiero es salir… salir… ¡A quien le importan los fenómenos paranormales!. Es muy fácil palabrear cuando solo puedes que imaginarte una cosa que nunca has visto, pero sin embargo si lo estas viviendo no suena para nada gracioso…

Me doy un respiro al tiempo que observo la cerradura… si al menos tuviera la llave que abre la puerta… si…

Siento como un extraño poder rodea mi cuerpo y como mi propio contorno empieza a convertirse en pequeñas bolitas plateadas mientras mi cuerpo desaparece. Pierdo por un momento la visión… justo cuando observo como esas pequeñas bolitas… como yo… empiezo a viajar como si de la luz se tratase a través del agujero de la cerradura…

No puedo siquiera pensar que es lo que ha pasado…

Ni tampoco puedo imaginarme quien es la figura que se encuentra sentada bajo la luz de la ventana… la misma ventana en la cual lo había visto anteriormente… observándome, con aquellos impactantes ojos verdes.

_Continuará…_

NdK: Leisan! (Hola en noruego… xDD) Que tal? Ya se que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic pero es que lo dejé tan emocionante en éste que… jej. Me ha costado tanto escribir este capítulo… he estado todo el día imaginando y imaginando y… ¡viva la redundancia! xD Son las tres de la noche… no estoy muy acostumbrada y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo de repasar el capítulo así que si hay algún error… gomen! Waw! Estoy tan eufórica! El Pamesa ha ganado! Ha ganado! Ueee y ahora pasará a la final! xDD

Dejando de lado mi euforia quiero agradecer un montón los reviews. Gracias!

Clea: Gracias por apoyarme también en esta idea mía. Te lo agradezco mucho. Sobre lo del review me parece que para poder volver a dejar solo tienes que desloguearte… y te deja enviar de nuevo. No lo se seguro… Y sobre tu oferta… ¡Muchas gracias!. Con el fic de "Memoria perdida" creo que quiero empezar a avanzar un poco más en la historia antes de publicar nada porque tengo las ideas un poco vagas y quiero que si te gusta el final me aconsejes de publicarlo o no… Y "Fenómenos paranormales" si me parece buena idea publicarlo, si te parece bien, pero el problema es que fanfiction me ha cortado la pag web y no me la muestra. Últimamente suele pasar mucho. En fin, espero que sigas apoyándome… Gracias!.

Chaiki-chan: Muchas gracias por tu review! Cuando esta mañana he abierto el mail no podía creérmelo… me halaga muchísimo que hayas dicho eso sobre mi fic y espero que no te haya decepcionado con este segundo. Espero que sigas apoyándome. Gracias de verdad!

Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. Hasta pronto y cuídense!

Keru


	3. Ojos verdes

En el capítulo anterior…:

Mayura se adentra en el interior de la casa, encontrando en ella numerosos misterios. La chica de cabellos rosados está segura de que hay algo extraño en todo eso y es que tras ver una figura en la ventana, otro reflejo que no es suyo a través del espejo, desmaterializarse hasta pasar a través de la cerradura para hallarse frente al muchacho de ojos verdes que había visto en las dos ocasiones anteriores sabe que su vida ya no será nunca más como antes. ¡Los misterios la esperan!.

NdK: Antes de nada… ¿Creéis en los fenómenos paranormales? Ir pensáoslo mientras leéis Yo pondré mi opinión al final, y a ver que tal! Bueno, bueno… es una pregunta que me gustaría que me contestarais sinceramente. ¡Yo también lo haré!.

**Fenómenos Paranormales**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Ojos Verdes**

Justo cuando mi cuerpo, milagrosamente, comienza a materializarse de nuevo veo frente a mí esos ojos verdes que parecen perseguirme desde que he cruzado los territorios de esta misteriosa mansión. Sin embargo, la figura no pertenece a la del joven reflejado en el espejo sino a la de un niño de diez años, cabellos color miel y preciosos ojos verdes. Es como su versión minimizada.

Su cuerpo, rodeado de pequeñas lucecitas de energía –muy parecidas a las que Mayura se convirtió cuando empezó a desmaterializarse-, parece pertenecer a un espectro, su cuerpo es como un reflejo no sólido y lo único que parece tener vida son sus ojos. Me pregunto porque estoy pensando tan constantemente en ellos…

Me acerco, sigilosamente, mientras él continúa observándome. Me temo que, no tiene nada que decirme.

Le miro, con la duda reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Q… que ha pasado? –pregunto observándome las manos, las cuales todavía no pierden ese brillo que segundos antes parecía ser mi cuerpo.

El niño me mira con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Simplemente… ha pasado.

-Ha pasado? El que?

El oji-verde levanta las manos, las cuales van rodeándose de un aura negra. Ahora que lo observo detenidamente da algo de reparo, el chico con toda esa oscuridad rodeándolo, sus manos, su cara… es como si estuviera muerto, su piel de un oscuro gris no muestra aparentemente vida alguna, parece enfermo…

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto yo perdiendo el miedo que antes me cohibía, es un niño ¿Qué puede hacerme?.

-Soy lo que soy.

Contesta tranquilamente, sin apartar la vista de mí. Eso me molesta, no era una respuesta en absoluto. Me acerco hasta quedar solamente a un par de pasos de él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué eres?. -Sonrío, debe responder bien a esa pregunta, no tiene otra salida.

-Soy un Dios.

Abro la boca para protestar pero ningún sonido sale de ella. ¿Un Dios? Nunca hubiera podido imaginar una respuesta como esa.

-Yo, no creo en Dioses. –respondo simplemente- No conozco a ningún Dios.

-Me tienes frente a ti.

-No puedes asegurar que lo seas.

Me sonrío ante esa afirmación. Era obvio que ese niño-fantasma estaba tomándome el pelo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –le pregunto-

-No puedo salir.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Y tu madre?.

Él cierra los ojos dando por finalizado el tema. Me acerco, colocándome frente a él. Sin embargo cuando abre los ojos se sorprende al tenerme tan cerca. Yo, sin embargo, solo puedo pensar en como estoy teniendo una conversación de este tipo con alguien no-real. Un Dios, eh? Ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en divinidades, los Dioses solo son una invención humana para justificar una existencia que ni la ciencia pudo explicar jamás.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta a la defensiva. Yo no le hago caso y me siento en el suelo frente a él.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí hablando tan tranquilamente con… -le miro- lo que seas. –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que hace que el niño abra los ojos grande- Yo soy Mayura, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Loki.

-¡Loki!.

-¿Y ahora qué?.

-Nada. ¿No tengo derecho a sorprenderme?.

-Como quieras. –dijo simplemente. Creo que ya no quiere hablar más, sin embargo yo tengo muchas dudas que deseo aclarar-.

-¿Por qué no puedes salir? –repito-.

-Me han encerrado.

-¿Te han encerrado? ¿Quién?.

-¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga?.

-¿Quién? –insisto-.

-Odin,

-¿Quién es Odin?

-¿No sabes quien es Odin? –pregunta entre molesto e incrédulo.

-¿Crees que lo preguntaría si lo supiera? –digo sarcástica-.

De pronto Loki levanta los dedos, tan rápidamente que no me doy cuenta hasta que los siento, casi tan débiles como una caricia, sobre mi frente. Es entonces cuando de las yemas de sus dedos se forman dos brillantes y diminutas esferas y de repente llegan a mi mente unas extrañas imágenes. Al principio se siente cálido, rodeada de una agradable calma pero entonces siento que algo oprime en mi pecho, como no soportando la gran fuerza espiritual del ser que de pronto aparece delante de mí y cuya majestuosidad solo hacía que crear una extraña situación de pánico y respeto. El ser de barba blanca me mira con sus enormes ojos negros carentes de pupilas y siento que súbitamente pierdo el aliento. De pronto estas imágenes desaparecen y poco a poco siento que voy recobrando la respiración normal.

-Impresionante… -jadeo-.

-ESE es Odin.

Declara finalmente. Yo fijo su mirada en él y de repente recuerdo la duda que Loki, en ningún momento, me había aclarado.

-¿Tú hiciste que llegara aquí?.

-¿Quieres decir que entraras en la habitación?

-Sí.

-No.

-¿Quién, entonces?. ¿Hay alguien más?.

-La casa está contaminada de magia por los cuatro costados. Es como otro mundo dentro del mundo que conocemos. Una vez entras no puedes salir.

-¿Me enviaste tu la carta?

Loki no responde, simplemente fija la mirada en la ventana como viendo a través de ella, sin embargo cuando yo hago lo mismo descubro que en realidad no puede verse nada a través de ella. Como si una oscura presencia cubriese la casa completamente, ocultándola de todo aquello que no domina. Siento un escalofrío. Cuando yo vi la figura de Loki al llegar y observar la casa estaba completamente segura de que él había correspondido mi mirada, de que estaba vigilándome y sin embargo simplemente intentaba ver más allá de lo que le era posible.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?. –volteo la mirada hacia él y es cuando veo que el niño se coge del pecho fuertemente, como si le costase respirar. Lentamente levanta la mano y la interpone entre él y yo.

-No te acerques. –ordena-.

-¿Qué tienes?.

Sin embargo él vuelve a detenerme.

-Ya… no puedo… aguantarlo… más… -escupe un poco de sangre. Yo corro hacia él cuando veo que Loki está a punto de caer al suelo y lo sostengo entre mis brazos. Veo como va cerrando los ojos y sin fuerzas para seguir en pie va aceptando el abrazo que se había formado entre nosotros.

-¿Estás enfermo? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?.

Loki intenta levantarse hasta quedar sentado en el mismo lugar que antes, aún así yo no lo suelto. Reclamo con la mirada una respuesta.

-La única forma… -dijo cogiéndome con fuerza de la camisa- …es con un beso.

Mi mente empieza a dar vueltas y más vueltas, no creo posible lo que me ha dicho. Me levanto rápidamente, separándome en una gran distancia.

-¿¿¿QUÉEEE?

Loki no lo repite pero veo como va encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, agarrando con fuerza su estómago, con una horrible expresión en la cara. Ni loca voy a darle yo un beso… a un niño… a alguien a quien apenas conozco… a alguien que No se QUE es. Y sobretodo no voy a dar… Mi PRIMER beso!.

Sigo retrocediendo, sin saber como reaccionar hasta que veo una puerta, hasta ahora oculta a mi vista, a la izquierda. Corro hacia ella sin creer lo que había escuchado. Todo ya era de por sí difícil, cuando creía que nada podía complicarse más… pasa ESO.

Sigo inmersa en mis pensamientos, por eso no soy consciente cuando abro la puerta, casi violentamente, y paso a través de algo espeso y sin tacto, y aún así noto que algo estaba diferente. Por eso me giro…

…y veo ante mí algo no-sólido, como una visión, una fina y blanca nube frente a mí. Y de pronto ésta se convierte en la figura de una mujer, alta y hermosa. La reconozco, es la señora retratada en el cuadro. Sin embargo parece que los años han hecho demacrarla un poco ya que ya no tiene ese brillo ni esos labios rojos que seguro habían hecho tentar en otra vida a más de un hombre. La mujer me mira gravemente mientras pregunta:

-¿Soy bonita?

-¿Cómo?

-Mi marido me ha dejado… mi hijo ha muerto… me suicidé hace quince años y sin embargo no puedo abandonar este mundo.

Yo no se que decir, todo esto me parece muy extraño. Creo que estoy volviéndome loca y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, creo tener la seguridad de que todo lo que está pasando es cierto. Aún así no se que tengo que ver yo con todo esto.

-Sé que hay algo que debo hacer… ¿Pero qué es?. ¿Tu sabes que es muchacha?.

Estas palabras me hacen recapacitar. Siento que estoy siendo observada, Loki se encuentra a mi espalda, todavía sentado en ese gran sillón y me pregunto cual es la última cosa que Loki debe hacer y que no le permite abandonar este mundo.

"La única forma es con un beso." Había dicho. ¿Quería decir que debía de besarlo para que pudiera marcharse en paz?.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" "Me han encerrado" "¿Quién?" "Odin"…………

Lo único que sé es que debo tomar una decisión YA.

_**Continuará…**_

NdK: No soy ninguna pedofila… ni crean! Todos saben cual es la verdadera forma de Loki así que no me llamen asalta cunas xD

El capítulo lo tenía ya preparado anoche (menos las notas de Autora) pero mi hermana no me dejó entrar a Internet a publicarlo. El capítulo es un poco más largo, no creen? (7 páginas).

Al principio del capi pregunté quien creía en los fenómenos paranormales y dije que yo daría mi opinión.. Bien, para ser cien por cien sincera yo si creo en ellos. Es más, me han pasado tantísimas cosas que voltear la mirada y ignorarlas sería estúpido. No voy a pararme a contar nada porque no terminaría ni en dos horas… Tanto a mí como a una amiga mía nos ha pasado más cosas de las que nos gustaría, es más, tengo una foto como prueba. Es impresionante, realmente. Creo que si me quedase más de dos minutos viéndola me quedaría completamente loca. No creo ser la única a la que le hayan pasado cosas o incluso haya visto así que… ¿Alguien más?.

Me despido ya, mandadme reviews, ok? Bye!

Keru


	4. Adiós

**Título**: Fenómenos Paranormales.

**Autora:** KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne

**Anime**: Matantei Loki Ragnarök

**Pareja**: LokixMayura.

En el capítulo anterior…:

Ahora hay algo que Mayura debe hacer: para ayudar a Loki a que abandone este mundo ha de dar su primer beso, si no lo hace su alma vagará hasta que sea consumida por los recuerdos. Sin embargo, ese día está cerca y Loki está cayendo en un estado de decadencia, su espectro parece pertenecer a un ser enfermo y cada minuto que pasa es un paso más hasta la desintegración de su alma. Para salvarse, su alma deberá transformarse para llegar al cielo. Ahora la clave está en Mayura, pero… ¿Cómo ella puede afectar en este transcurso?.

NdK: Me parece… que el capítulo anterior me salió medio raro, no me acaba de agradar demasiado… Y me molesta que tenga que estar explicando ciertas cosas en la reseña de "el capítulo anterior" porque no lo dejé claro… Gomen ne, intentaré mejorar en este.

Ahora al capítulo, que lo disfrutéis!

**Fenómenos Paranormales**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Adiós**

   

Estas palabras me hacen recapacitar. Siento que estoy siendo observada, Loki se encuentra a mi espalda, todavía sentado en ese gran sillón y me pregunto cual es la última cosa que Loki debe hacer y que no le permite abandonar este mundo.

"La única forma es con un beso." Había dicho. ¿Quería decir que debía de besarlo para que pudiera marcharse en paz?.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" "Me han encerrado" "¿Quién?" "Odin"…………

Lo único que sé es que debo tomar una decisión YA.

   

Horas después…

Tal vez estoy perdiendo la esperanza de salir de aquí. Me siento cansada, sucia y estoy hambrienta. Añoro a mi papá, las pláticas de mis amigas y dar largos paseos después del instituto antes de regresar a casa. Me gustaría estar en el parque, sentada en un banco, riendo de las gracias de Machi y comiendo un delicioso helado que, seguro en estas condiciones, no me sabría a nada…

Y además me siento culpable. ¿Por qué? El alma de Loki ha estado encerrada en esta casa durante, seguramente, años. Probablemente él ya no recuerde el sabor del helado, la sensación de felicidad cuando te ríes con alguien, la sensación de paz cuando sientes que hay algo que has hecho bien, la alegría cuando compartes momentos con una persona que es especial para ti. Y al contrario, la tristeza cuando ves terminar una amistad, el dolor cuando te haces daño, la inseguridad o la nostalgia. Todos estos sentimientos son los que te hacen sentir lleno y los que te aseguran que todavía sigues vivo.

Pero Loki no lo está, y tampoco vivirá nunca más estas sensaciones.

¿Debería importarme?

Me importa… y mucho. Quiero que olvide estos malos momentos que ha vivido en soledad, alejado de todo lo que ha amado alguna vez… Quiero que vuelva a sentir alegría y verlo reír. Quiero que, su alma abandone de una vez este mundo y que logre pasar la barrera al cielo. Si es un Dios, quiero que vuelva a su hogar. Quiero que, de nuevo, sea.

Siento como unas pequeñas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas hasta que no las puedo retener más y mis ojos se llenan de miles de lágrimas.

Ahora entiendo que, todo lo que pueda yo hacer, sería algo tan mínimo comparado a lo que Loki siente que, me siento estúpida. Yo, que quiero conservar algo como un beso, solo se que pensar en mi misma y no en todo lo que podría lograr solo con un acto de mi parte. No importa que tan siquiera lo conozca, que no sepa de su vida ni como ha pasado todo, simplemente se que, por alguna razón, yo soy la única que lo puedo garantizar.

-Loki…

Cuando levanto mi mirada veo que el chico de ojos verdes ya no está en el mismo lugar. Observo la habitación aturdida sin encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Cierro los ojos lentamente sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado, por alguna razón no me siento relajada. Siento como una brisa golpear mi cara y mis cabellos se mecen ante el contacto. Ha sido algo rápido y seco, como si estuviera y ya no estuviera allí. Abro los ojos y sorprendiéndome encuentro frente a mí al castaño, observándome fijamente. De repente abre la boca para decir algo pero yo todavía no reacciono.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Dice y súbitamente siento que se aproxima, mi cuerpo se tensa violentamente al sentir el contacto de otro cuerpo sobre el mío. Abro grandemente los ojos cuando noto algo frío y sutil sobre mis labios. No consigo reaccionar, mi mente no es capaz de razonar una respuesta comprensible.

De pronto entiendo sus palabras, era como sí Loki hubiera leído mi mente, como si hubiera entendido mis pensamientos como una aceptación.Casi sin pensarlo noto como voy cerrando mis ojos ante las sensaciones que me invaden, es como sí algo me recorriese por todo el cuerpo.

Por fin, cuando el beso se termina y abro los ojos, me sorprendo. Ya no es ese niño de cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes sino que ante mí, se encuentra la imagen de un chico mayor muy atractivo y de mirada penetrante. Y lo reconozco. Recuerdo la imagen que el espejo que se encontraba colgado en el pasillo que conducía a esta habitación me había mostrado. Siento mis mejillas arder y como algo sube desde mi estómago.

De pronto, la imagen de ese joven va convirtiéndose en pequeñas lucecitas que pronto desaparecerán. Y se que, por fin, ha encontrado el camino de regreso a casa.

-Gracias –me dice mientras sonríe levemente-.

-… -Por alguna razón siento mi corazón vacío, extrañamente y sintiéndome egoísta quiero que no se marche y que, aún cuando solo hemos pasado unas horas juntos, no se vaya-.

-Adiós… -la imagen grande del niño que yo había conocido que se presenta ante mí me tiende la mano pero yo no puedo moverme, siento que mis ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas y de pronto noto que algo sobre mi piel intenta limpiarme las gotas que ahora corren por todo mi rostro. Es Loki, pero pronto desaparecerá. No se que pueda decirle, por ahora solo quiero que sea feliz y que se sienta apoyado.

Sin embargo, cuando vi las últimas partículas de sí desaparecer, lo único que sentía era que, ojalá lo pudiera volver a ver…

**FIN**

_NdKeru: Buaaaaa! Esto me salió bien triste, o eso es lo que me ha parecido a mí… Que mal pero esto es el final T.T Tal vez, si queréis, haré una continuación algo corta de Mayura, pero solo si queréis… Espero que os haya gustado, ahora voy a contestar los reviews los cuales agradezco de todo corazón. Miles de gracias por seguir con vuestra presencia a lo largo del fic!_

_Clea: Aquí está el final, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por apoyarme durante todo el fic. Hasta la próxima y cuídate ne, byeeee_

_Chiaki-chan: Si que ha habido beso! Y además finalmente se ha descubierto que chibi Loki era en realidad el kawaii Loki grande! jej. Yo si que dudaría… si fuera peque claro… Pero al igual que tú si fuera grande seguro que no! Jaja Disculpa la demora, aquí tienes el final, espero que te haya gustado. Bye y cuídate._

_Espero que sigáis leyéndome en otros fics o en este en caso de que haya continuación. Gracias y hasta otra!_

_Keru _


End file.
